SAMs in Panau
SAM sites are automatic surface to air missile launchers in Just Cause 2. For any other SAMs, see: SAM (disambiguation). Description A SAM ('S'urface to 'A'ir 'M'issile) site is an automated missile turret that the Panau Military uses for air defense. If you have Heat and are piloting an aircraft, it will fire homing missiles as long as you are within its (large) detection radius. Since the multiple missiles are difficult to avoid and powerful enough that only 2-3 will destroy any aircraft, it is advisable to destroy SAM sites first when attacking from the air. If you have an agile helicopter such as the UH-10 Chippewa or Rowlinson K22, you could circle around the SAM (left or right, it doesn't matter) since its turning ability is low. It will fire missiles, but keep circling and the missiles will go off target and explode. While you circle it, take pot shots at the base and it will explode after a short time. With bases that have more than 1 SAM, use this same tactic but in this case circle around both SAMs with one big circuit, instead of individual circuits. A slightly harder, but quicker way, is to destroy one whilst you have no heat, then if there are any others just find and destroy them, dodging the missiles using the marker on screen. The best way to take out SAMs (if you're in a missile-armed helicopter) is to stay out of range and shoot a large amount of missiles at it. That way it'll be destroyed before you get Heat. If the base has several SAMs, do the same. If you're far enough, they might not be able to fire back. Or if they do, you won't have to fly far, to get away from them. The missiles should be easy to avoid if approaching them with most planes. Exceptions are Cassius 192, Bering I-86DP and Aeroliner 474. The missiles should explode after some time if they do not hit Rico's aircraft. This will be indicated by the enemy explosive icon (in the shape of a bomb) disappearing and a "boom" sound. Destructibility An alternative to an aerial attack is to first land and attack the SAM sites from the ground. They are weak enough that just two Level 1 Fragmentation Grenades will destroy them and upgraded explosives can take them out in one hit. Once the SAMs are destroyed you can return to your aircraft and quickly flatten the rest of the base. Destroying them gives 500 chaos points and $2,500. Special variants Any SAMs in faction Strongholds are special, as they will target enemy aircraft instead of your own, so it would be wise to never destroy them. They can also be seen at the Kem Gunung Raya military base. They still give out Chaos points and cash when destroyed, so it's up to you if you want to destroy them. Warnings The SAM units are programmed to use at least 4 warnings when in action. They can be heard through Rico's PDA, which is snapping up most of the Panau Military radio communications. *''Missile locked on target!'' *''Missile launched!'' *''Launching missile!'' *''Missile away!'' Locations Usual military facilities have a maximum of 4 SAM sites, but there's at least two exceptions; Kem Jalan Padang Luas with 5 SAM sites and Pulau Berapi with 6. Both of them are very large facilities. There is a total of 185 SAMs in Panau that count towards completion, but there is an additional 4 on both the U1 and at a mansion in the mission "An Officer and a Hitman". These do not count to the total amount. *All Offshore Rigs in Panau have one. (11 total) *Banjaran Gundin (4) *Bukit Bura (2) *Bukit Ketot (2) *Bukit Rendah *Bukit Tinggi *Cape Carnival (3) *Fasility Gunung Hutan Tinggi (3) *Fasility Gunung Timur (2) *Gunung Hutan Merah *Gunung Lapik *Gunung Rata *Gunung Tasik Facility (3) *Kampung Kala Merah (2) *Kampung Lima Batu (2) *Kampung Rencong Berkarat *Kastelo Singa (3) *Kem General Abidin (2) *Kem General Hong (2) *Kem General Yahya (2) *Kem Gunung Belakang Patah *Kem Gunung Kudus *Kem Gunung Raya (4) These do not count towards the settlement completion and will attack Panau Military aircraft after completing the mission Clear Skies. *Kem Hang Johan (2) *Kem Harimau Bintang (3) *Kem Harimau Putih (2) *Kem Helang Merah *Kem Jalan Kilang Lama *Kem Jalan Merpati (4) *Kem Jalan Padang Luas (5) *Kem Kapitan Luk Ya Sian (2) *Kem Komander Sutherland (2) *Kem Komander Williamson (3) *Kem Komodor Da Silva (2) *Kem Kuala Utara (3) *Kem Lembah Hutan (3) *Kem Lubang Dalam (3) *Kem Port Pelangi (2) *Kem Port Rodrigo (4) *Kem Serigala Kelabu *Kem Singa Menerkam *Kem Sungai Cerah (3) *Kem Sungai Sejuk *Kem Tentera Timur (2) *Kem Udara Wau Pantas (2) *Kepulauan Selatan Epsilon Only communications outpost hosting one *Lembah Genting Tinggi (2) *Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil *Negeri Cabang *Negeri Cengkih (2) *Negeri Gunung Berawn *PAN MILSAT (2) *Pasir Putih *Pekan Hujung (3) *Pekan Ular Sawa (2) *Port Gurun Lautan Lama *Port Kepulauan Pelaut (2) *Port Kuala Besar (2) *Pulau Berapi (6) *Pulau Berendam (2) *Pulau Dongeng (4) *Pulau Ombak Ribut *Pulau Panau Kecil *Pulau Tiga Gunung *Sungai Cengkih Besar (3) *Sungai Curah (2) *Sungai Geneng (2) *Sungai Jernih (2) *Tanah Lebar (2) *Unnamed military base at X:8260; Y:26740 (2) *Each Stronghold also has a number of SAM sites. Destroying these does not go towards completion of the Stronghold, and they will fire at Panau Military aircraft once the Stronghold has been taken over. However, they must be destroyed if you are seeking 100% completion. **Awan Cendawan Power Plant (4) **Emas Hitam Oil Refinery (4) **Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility (4) **Kampung Bahari Village (2) **Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot (3) **Kem Hutan Supply Depot (3) **Lembah Firdaus (3) **Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor (3) **Pemainan Racun Facility (3) Gallery SAM2.jpg|SAM site at Kastelo Singa. Kem Komander Sutherland.png|Kem Komander Sutherland, as seen from a modified H-62 Quapaw. If you look closely, you can see that two SAM missiles have been launched. They're out of range, so they fly into random directions and explode in the air. An Officer and a Hitman tip.jpg|These SAMs only appear during the mission. Category:Unusable Weapons Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects